The Friendly British Invaison
by auroraminamino
Summary: Team Penguin has two new lady recruits from London. They are old friends of Privates. Though older then him they are new at missions. When The Teams enemies attack will the rookies be able to help or not and will Rico get his confidence back after he looses all of his weapons?


**The Friendly British Invasion**

Its a new day at The Central Park Zoo that starts with some new arrivals. They are however temporary ones. They are on their way to the San Diego Zoo, but are spending their quarantine period and layover time in New York. The layover is because not only are they very much ahead of schedule, but also have to wait until the work on their habitat is finished as it was going through some renovations. The ones that already lived there were also staying at other zoos. Though they were still in California. The humans were trying to make it easier on these two by only having them go through two moves with a fair bit of time between them rather then three relatively quick ones.

The arrivals are two female penguins from London so Private is excited because of the possibility that he might know them. They know that because they had started spying on Alice again. Skipper is of course a bit suspicious, but keeps his cool as they walk into the 'Quarantine Area' to see the new temporary recruits once the quarantine period is over, but one more medical check.

Skipper: Rico, pry that containment unit open.

Rico: [hacks up his crowbar and opens crate] Oh la la!

The two female penguins waddle out grinning at Rico and blinking to get their eyes to adjust to the light outside the crate faster. Private immediately smiles as he quickly recognizes them.

Skipper: I'm The Skipper, Recruits fall in.

Team Penguin is surprised as the two stand at attention in front of Skipper.

Skipper: [blinks then grins] Sound Off.

Female penguin one: Tasha!

Female penguin two: Aurora!

Skipper: At ease girls. Do you have any training?

Aurora: [nods] Tuxes uncle trained us. [waves at Private]

Tasha: [grins at Private] He says 'Hi' by the way.

Private: [somewhat awkwardly] Yeah, I go by Private now girls. [grins at them] These are my only two friends from London. They are a fair amount older then me.

Tasha: [looks over at Rico] Who this?

Rico: [grins] Rico, Demolitions.

Both females shake Ricos wing.

Aurora: [suddenly looking flattered] And who is the tall silent one, who is making googly eyes at me.

Skipper: [does a double take at Kowalski] That would be Kowalski. He's my First Lieutenant and the tech around here. [waves wing in front of Kowalskis eyes]

Private: I've never seen him like that before, except when Doris is around.

Skipper: [slaps Kowalski] Get your egg head in the game man!

Kowalski: I'm awake! [rubs back of his head, embarrassed] Sorry, don't know what came over me.

Tasha: [grins at Kowalski] Someone got a bite from the love bug!

Kowalski: Uh – I urm - that is- Oh boy! [glances around nervously]

Skipper: [smiles] Well, its about time you moved on from Doris! [pushes Kowalski up to Aurora]

Aurora: [takes Kowalskis wing] Hows about you and Rico give us a tour of the zoo? Pending The Skipper permission of course. [looks at Skipper]

Skipper: Take the car. Private and I won't wait up! [winks at four of them]

The four of them grin, then start to walk out.

Skipper: [when they are out of earshot] Private, is there anything I have to worry about with these two?

Private: Aurora can be a bit curious, but she won't tell anyone anything except perhaps Tasha if she were to find anything and Tasha won't say a word to anyone. Aurora is also very creative, her and Rodger would be good friends.

Skipper: [tilts head] How do you mean?

Private: They could be the next big thing on Broadway. Rodger would write the music and she would write the story.

Skipper: Dangerous?

Private: To her friends? Hardly, shes a lot like me in that department. They both are. With their training I wouldn't envy Hans or Dr. Blowhole if they showed up though. [grins]

Skipper grins back at him. The two then head for HQ.

The others in transit:

Tasha: All we have to worry about is being back in quarantine for our final medical check. After that we will be moved to your habitat for the rest of the time we are here.

Rico: Alright!

Kowalski: That's a bit more convenient, but I don't know if Skipper is going to like it. We are an all guy outfit. One girl fine, but two? Getting a bit awkward, though it has happened before.

Tasha: As long as the weather holds out we will sleep topside. Hopefully, that will cut down on the awkwardness.

The four of them arrive and enter the penguins garage.

Kowalski: [looking amused] Skipper will probably put the HQ on lock down at night anyway.

Kowalski and Rico both laugh. There's a knock on the wall. The four of them turn and see that Marlene is standing there. There are some introductions.

Marlene: So I couldn't help but hear what you guys were talking about. If it will cut down on awkwardness and Skippers raving paranoia you two can bunk at my place.

Aurora: Skippers paranoid?

Marlene: [nods] He can be.

Tasha: We will have to watch out for that, but bunking at your place sounds perfect! Thanks a bunch Marlene.

Marlene: [shrugs] What are friends for? Well, since the boys here are obviously taking you girls on a tour, I'll see you later. [waves and leaves]

Aurora: Speaking of Skipper, was it just me or did he have a Dad sending his boys out on a date vibe before?

Kowalski: Yeah, he gets a Dad vibe about him sometimes. Most openly it comes out with Private as he is the youngest. But he dose sometimes show that side to Rico and I.

Tasha: Hes a lot nicer then I thought he was.

Kowalski: [grins] He acts a lot harder then he really is a good amount of the time for some reason. Its funny in a certain way.

Rico: He macho too! [flexes]

Kowalski: [grins and shrugs] That's just Skipper.

Aurora: A penguin of many layers, interesting. [thoughtful look]

Tasha: [turns to Rico] So who's Doris?

Rico: [grunts quickly] Lets not go there.

Kowalski: [grins at Rico] Thanks for that. Lets just say that shes a touchy subject.

Rico: Uh huh!

Rico and Kowalski take Tasha and Aurora on a tour of the entire zoo, they stop and make introductions at any habitat that holds friends of Team Penguin, which is of course most of them. They spend some time with Phil and Mason. Aurora loves the fact that they can use a computer.

Tasha: [grinning knowingly] So it begins.

Mason: What dose that mean?

Tasha: Just that Aurora may start to drive Skipper crazy before to long.

Mason: [rolls eyes] Just perfect.

From the lemur habitat Julian hears the last exchange, looks over and sees the two new arrivals. He gets annoyed that they didn't come and see The King first and marches over to see them. The other two lemurs follow him.

Julian: Everyone around here is knowing that annoying Skipper is my thing!

Aurora: [tilts head] Your a strange looking cat.

Julian gives her the stink eye, while Kowalski, Rico and Mason burst out laughing.

Mort: We are not cats, we lemurs.

Aurora looks to Kowalski. He makes those introductions. Then they decide to go hang out in the lemur habitat for a while before the girls last medical check. They have a good amount fun, particularly when Tasha beats Julian at a bouncing contest. Skipper, who comes to remind the girls of their appointment in quarantine sees this and claps for her, much to Julians annoyance.

Tasha: Right medical check!

The boys bring them back to quarantine just in time. The girls are of course issued clean bills of health. Alice brings them to the penguin habitat after the doctor puts colored bands on their wings so they could be told apart from the others. Skipper sees them swimming through the portholes of HQ.

Skipper: [turns to his team] Boys, the new recruits are here.

Kowalski claps like an excited little kid and heads topside. Rico giggles at his very unlike him behavior and follows him. Skipper and Private head up too. They stand at the edge of their platform in front of their guests.

Aurora: [floating on her back] Howdy boys and Skipper! [salutes Skipper]

Skipper: [grins] Uh, sleeping arrangements?

Tasha: Marlenes, Kowalski didn't tell you?

Skipper: [looks at googly eyed Kowalski, shakes head in amused way.] Otherwise occupied. Dinner arrangements?

Tasha: Have none.

Skipper: Then won't you come in? [gestures towards the entry hatch]

Tasha and Aurora: Love to.

They all head for the hatch. Privates in the middle of the two girls, they are each holding one of his wings. Aurora also has one of Kowalskis wings. Rico is walking in front of them going backwards.

Rico: [grins] Aw, Aren't you cute?

All of them grin at him. Skipper opens the hatch and grins at the sight too. Then his gut tells him that something is up. He decides to put someone on recon duty after dinner. Either himself or Rico, as the other two are distracted at the moment. Privates having fun and Kowalski is googly eyed and he doesn't have the heart to ruin that for them. He doesn't get a chance to decide because just before they all start eating Ricos famous sushi the TV turns itself on and starts showing static.

Tasha: [listening to her gut much like Skipper] Oh, that can't be good!

Skipper: Kowalski analysis!

Kowalski is about to do as ordered when the picture cleans up and a puffin appears on the screen.

Kowalski: Uh, Skipper? Someone to see you.

Skipper: [glaring at TV as he walks over] Hans! What do you want now you demented Dame?

Rico comes up next to him and Kowalski glaring. He punches one wing into the other threateningly.

Aurora: [quietly] Dame? As in, Denmark? As in, someone from?

Private: [quietly] Skipper can't set foot there, but no one but him and that puffin know why.

Tasha: [quietly] He won't tell you guys? Why?

Private: [shrugs] That's just Skipper.

They all turn back to the TV.

Hans: Originally, I wanted to get into the chemical lab in the consolidated/amalgamated building and I found a friend of yours to help me.

Hans moves out of the way of the camera hes using to show them a tied up lady falcon.

Skipper: [gasps like the others] Miss Kitka!

Hans: I informed her that if she helped me she would be free to go, but she refused. Which made me very angry. So as pay back I decided to use her as trap bait! [laughs evilly] Consider this an invitation to the fish plant of doom! [laughs again, cuts off contact]

Skipper: [spins around, addresses room] Its action time boys and girls!

Aurora: [confused and shocked] Your letting us rookies come on, no pun intended as we are all birds, a fully fledged mission?

Skipper: [shrugs] Well yeah.

Kowalski: [confused] I thought that you two were older then Private.

Aurora: Older doesn't always mean more experienced. We were not in training until after Private moved here. Lets not forget that no one originally knew that Privates uncle is a super spy.

Skipper: Well, I'm going for the element of surprise. Hans is expecting four penguins not six. [grins]

Tasha: [grins back] Strategic.

Rico: Yupper-doodle! [grins and has high fives with Skipper, Tasha and Aurora]

Team Penguin Plus Two move out, heading for the docks. Which is where the fish plant in question is located. Its the same one where Private met Hunter the leopard seal. They arrive at the building itself without a problem and they are all agreed that it was to easy and that there is going to be many a trap on the inside.

Skipper: Kowalski options!

Kowalski: I suggest that we send in our fully loaded? - [looks at Rico who nods] Weapons expert in with Private as back-up first, they will deal with traps. Once inside the main part of the plant Skipper and I engage and distract Hans.

Skipper: [grins] And while all that is going on, the girls get Miss Kitka to safety, am I right?

Kowalski: [grins back] As expected your on your game Skipper.

Tasha: After we get Kitka to safety what should we do?

Skipper: [shares grin with Private] Watch from a concealed position and move in if needed.

The two of them then get determined looks on their faces and give The Team a salute. They all nod at each other and head in. Kowalskis plan works out most of the way. The problem being that Hans spots the girls getting the tied up Kitka away from the fish slicer, over which she had been dangling a moment ago. Hans trips Skipper, who lands on Kowalski, and runs at them while pulling a tazer out of his feathers. Rico tries to tie him up with the grappling gun, but is to far away. At the same time that Hans fires the tazer Private comes out from behind a beam in between the girls and Hans. He gets shocked and falls flat on his face.

All three females: Private!

The two now very angry female penguins nod at each other, bite the rope Kitka is tied in, thus freeing her very quickly, and dive on Hans. By the time they are done with him hes out cold. Skipper is quite proud of his team plus two and impressed besides. Privates is of course alright. He was only stunned and down for a moment, not out cold like the girls thought because of the way he fell down.

Skipper: [addressing the girls] If I didn't already know that this was your first mission, I never would have guessed. I have to say that I'm impressed.

Tasha and Aurora: Yay! [share a high five]

Skipper: As for the rest of you, great work as always boys! Mission accomplished! Up high!

There are high fives all around. Then The Team Plus Two head back to Central Park after Kitka thanks them and heads for home. They take the unconscious puffin with them so they can ship him back to The Hoboken Zoo. Private takes great pleasure in telling the recruits that they send a good amount of their enemies there. They find this Intel quite funny. They get back to HQ surprisingly early so they get to have dinner. Though Rico has to remake it as the first batch got left out in the rush to action.

A bit after dinner:

Skipper: Well, its starting to get kind of close to curfew. Girls, I think you should start to head over to Marlenes.

Tasha: I don't know about the rest of you, but I am still jacked up from our first mission.

Aurora: [grinning in sneaky way] Yeah, perhaps if Skipper would tell us a story we could calm down a bit before heading to Marlenes. We wouldn't want to annoy her after all.

Skipper: [tilts head] A story?

Everyone gives Aurora a strange look.

Aurora: [shrugs] Yeah. A story about a place called Denmark perhaps?

Skipper glances at Private.

Private: [shrugs] They asked about why you called Hans a 'Dame' before.

Skipper: [grins] While that was a clever pitch, I'm afraid its not going to work.

Everyone is disappointed, particularly the three Brits.

Tasha: Why won't it work?

Skipper: Because what happened is tip top tippy top top _top_ secret, not to mention the highest of the highly classified.

The females both pout.

Tasha: [holds Auroras beak shut so she doesn't get in trouble] Well, if you sure.

Skipper: [nods] But if you really need a story ask Marlene about the time when our mad dolphin nemesis Dr. Blowhole sang a power ballad.

Aurora and Tasha are stunned and gape at Private.

Private: Hes not kidding. The scary thing about it is that he has a surprisingly lovely voice for villainous scrum.

Tasha and Aurora: [yell excitedly] To Marlenes!

The two get up and head for Marlenes. In transit:

Tasha: Trying to find out about Denmark isn't over for you is it?

Aurora: Nope, there will be more clever pitches where that came from and if that is still a no go then I'll just do that other thing. I wasn't going to do that because I thought it might annoy him, but now oh well!

Tasha: A little harmless revenge huh? [grins]

Aurora: Yupper-doodle! [laughs] You in?

Tasha: [amused head shake] Nah, not really feeling it. I'm afraid that I'm going neutral this time. Have fun though and good luck!

Aurora: [grins] Thanks.

They arrive at Marlenes. The two amuse her by informing her of the odd conversation they had with The Team and ask her about the dolphin and his power ballad. She in turn amuses them by telling them the whole story. Including all the parts that Skipper had to fill her and the others in on, namely Spirit Guide Alex.

The next few days pass without anything big happening, as in no missions. Though Julian gets on an annoying Skipper kick for a little while. There is training to be done. The recruits are in it too and true to form, Skipper doesn't go easy because they are new. Also he seems to be on a sparing kick. As always the case with sparing they go half strength with kicks and punches, but full on when it comes to holds. That way they don't hurt each other. Even then Skipper is of course the best fighter.

During this time Aurora and Kowalski get on well and she comes up with more clever 'tell us the Denmark story' pitches, but none work. Even after she finely gives up on Skipper actually telling the story she keeps them going as it is a source of great amusement to The Team Plus Two. Its almost like a running gag and even Skipper sometimes finds it funny like the first time she did it. Other times it just annoys him. Those ones get the most laughs from The Team. Aurora occasionally gets so bold that she comes to the line of insubordination, but doesn't quite cross it. Everyone knows when that happens because it gets mighty quite and Aurora backs off for a good amount of time after-wards, but she always makes it up to Skipper later.

At one point everyone notices that Skipper has gotten a suspicious look in his eyes.

Tasha: Everything alright then Skipper?

Skipper: Uh – [sees Private look up] Tasha can I talk to you one on one for a minute?

Tasha: Sure.

The two of them head topside.

Skipper: Why has Aurora been going through the low level mission files?

Tasha: [trying to suppress knowing grin] How do you know that she has been?

Skipper: I found one in a strange place not to long ago and when I went to put it back I found her sitting there looking at some of the other ones. Kowalski was nearby doing a bad job at playing look out.

Tasha: He was [with air quotes] 'otherwise occupied'?

Skipper: [grins at Tashas phrasing] Yup. When they saw me Kowalski got a bit nervous while she just calmly put the one she was looking at away. Then asked me if I needed anything. Like this was a perfectly normal occurrence.

Tasha: [struggling to suppress a grin and laugh] Alright, I'm with you so far.

Skipper: I said 'No' then asked her what she was doing. She said that she was curious and just checking things out. Then Private walked in and I didn't want to say anything in front of him. So I suggested that he bring her on a snow cone run. When I asked Kowalski what she was up to he said that she was working on a special project and that he was careful on what he let her see in the files and that she was OK with that, but he wouldn't say more about it.

Tasha: Did he tell you not to worry about it in a paranoid way too?

Skipper: [tilts head] You have been talking to Marlene, but yeah.

Tasha: Well, then don't get paranoid. She wouldn't do anything to compromise anyone and before you ask I'm not on her side in this little, shall we call it, Annoying The Skipper Campaign, but I'm not on yours either.

Skipper: You neutral, but will answer direct questions from either side.

Tasha: [nods] Correct.

Tasha sees some movement. She looks past Skipper. In the chimp habitat Kowalski and Aurora are talking to Phil and Mason. One of them motions in the direction of the zoo keepers office. Tasha can't hold in her grin this time. Skipper of course notices this and where she is looking and looks himself. Just in time to see the four of them leave the habitat.

Skipper: [turns back to Tasha] Whats up with that?

Tasha: Its story time. [sees Rico come out of HQ and dive into water] Now if that's it, permission to go for a swim?

Skipper: Granted. [bends down next to hatch to yell something to Private] Huh? Rico where did Private go?

Rico: [shrugs] I don't know.

Skipper: I'll be back soon.

Skipper goes in the same direction as the two chimps and other two penguins, the zoo keepers office. About half way there what Private said about Auroras story telling ability and the fact that there is a computer with an internet connection in that office hits him. His paranoia goes active and he picks up speed. Who knows what she is going to tell the chimps to put on the net. In his haste he trips the funny little traps that are not meant to hurt him just delay him. They are rather affective. Despite what he thinks of the situation most of them make him laugh as they were supposed to, though he of course does not know that.

Skipper finely gets to the zoo keepers office and hears talking through the door:

Aurora: Well, I think this story turned out really well. Now all we have to do is put it up on the site I told you to open before and we will be all done! And I'll get Skipper back for not telling the Denmark story! [chuckles]

Kowalski: [sounding googly] Personally, I think the story should be made into a movie.

Mason: [sarcastic] Flattery will get you everywhere Kowalski.

Aurora: [half amused, half annoyed] Watch it Mason.

Mason, Kowalski and Aurora all laugh. Phil is about to put the story on the net when The Team Leader busts into the room, in classic Skipper fashion, making everyone jump.

Skipper: [looking angry] The jig is up!

Aurora: [does Scooby do imitation] Rut row!

Everyone, including Skipper, gives her a strange look. To which she shrugs.

Kowalski: [suddenly, with high pitched voice] Bug out gang! Bug out!

The four of them freak and exit through the window. The chimps go one way and the penguins go for HQ. Skipper goes after the chimps at first, but then decides that the one he really wants to talk to is Aurora. He turns around.

Aurora and Kowalski arrive at the penguin habitat:

Aurora: Well that was almost project accomplished!

Tasha: [tilts head] Don't you mean 'mission accomplished'?

Aurora: You know that I like putting my own spin on things. [grins]

Tasha: [laughs] You know Skipper is looking for you guys.

Aurora: Oh he found us, then we ran for it. He looked a bit more then annoyed. I hope he doesn't catch then kicks our butts! Hopefully, we can avoid him long enough for him to cool down so I can talk to him without being all nervous.

Tasha: Yeah, good luck with that. Skippers kicked my butt quite a few times during training. So I know hes pretty strong. [laughs]

Aurora: Good thing Kowalski is on my side. Got to watch out for Rico though.

Tasha: [laughs again] Yeah he's a dangerous one! [being half sarcastic] Kowalski just might have enough brainpower to outsmart Skipper, but only maybe.

Kowalski: [half annoyed look] Yeah, thanks Tasha. But we don't have to worry about Rico. Hes neutral like Tasha. He thinks this story thing is funny. [points at him, he waves] That being said if Skipper tells him to do something he will.

Aurora: Oh, didn't see you there! [waves at Rico] But Skipper is a quick one! He found us before we put the story up. We are going to hide at Ring tails, he'll never think to look for us there. Good thinking from Kowalski!

Kowalski: [proudly] I do have my moments!

The two of them head to the lemur habitat. The two get there and are darkly surprised:

Skipper: Hello Aurora! [does bad, yet funny, British accent] Fancy meeting you here!

Aurora: [yells] It's a trap!

Kowalski: [impressed] Oh, he is good!

Skipper: [yells] Rico!

Rico suddenly appears on top of the wall and uses the grappling gun to tie both of them up. Skipper wants some answers and he wants them now.

Kowalski and Aurora: Oh crud!

Tasha comes up behind Skipper.

Tasha: Skipper! They haven't done anything all that bad!

Skipper: Besides going through everything she didn't need to know, sister!

Tasha: Oh right forgot about that . . . [whispers to Aurora] Good luck getting out of this one! I've got no ideas. Wow, is he angry!

Aurora: But I only meant to annoy him a little for not telling us the Denmark story.

Julian: What is going on here in my kingly habitat!

Tasha: Well, Kowalski and Aurora are obviously in trouble with Skipper and I've come along to watch the fun.

Julian: This I want to be seeing Tasha! [Sits down next to Tasha]

Aurora: [annoyed look] Thanks a lot you two!

Kowalski: [suddenly] But your to late! [pulls walkie out of feathers] Success, we got them distracted! Publish the story Private! Then head back to HQ!

Private: Story activated! Disengage guys!

Skipper: Private was on your side? Didn't see that coming!

Aurora: Your not the only one! I thought that he was neutral like Tasha!

Kowalski: [gets sneaky, but triumphant, type grin on his face] Darn, am I getting good at this.

Julian: A plot twist! Me like!

Mort: [pops up suddenly] Do I get the royal feet in the story?

Kowalski: No, but you can have the tasty candy rope we are tied in! [gestures with head at binds]

Skipper: Huh? [notices grappling cable is really nerds rope] Oh, well played Kowalski!

Mort: Yummy! [chews through rope]

Kowalski and Aurora run for it and leave clues that say they are headed for Denmark. In transit:

Kowalski: [making a face] I planed for everything, but the stickiness.

Aurora: Yeah, that's an annoying oops.

At Team Penguin HQ:

Tasha: Skipper, looks like you've been beat. [goes down into HQ to hear Phil and Mason read story as they have a print out]

Skipper climbs down the latter and signals the chimps to leave. Which they do.

Skipper: We're going to Denmark! NOW! Get Up!  
Tasha: But I only heard half way through the story Skipper! And I thought you couldn't set foot in Denmark.

Skipper: You know that's classified. [turns] Private, get the jet packs!

Private: Yes Sir! [gives Tasha jet pack]

The three of them go topside where Rico gets a jet pack:

Skipper: On my mark, shake your butt! Mark!

They all start to shake their tail feathers and launch into the sky. They don't get all that far. They get hit with something and conk out. The next coherent thing that Skipper and the rest of the crew know, as they know at least a few days have passed, is they are on the same island that Skipper washed up on that time when he had amnesia.

Skipper: [looks around, sees familiar island] Hoover dam!

Tasha: Wow, you spotted Aurora and Kowalski quick.

Skipper: Huh?

Private: [points] They are over there!

Aurora and Kowalski are sitting on a big rock looking just as groggy as the rest of them.

Skipper: How did you two get here?

Kowalski: Pretty sure the same way you guys did, though separately.

Aurora: There is definitely something hinky going on around here!

Tasha: [suddenly yells] I bet Blowhole is behind this!

Private: Now your just sounding like Skipper! Hes always suspecting Dr. Blowhole.

Julian: [from behind them] Why, hello fishy penguins!

They all jump violently. Aurora and Tasha involuntary shriek.

Skipper: Ring tail! What are you doing here?

Maurice: As soon as you guys left, we were knocked out with darts. The next thing we knew we woke up over there. [points to a rock]

Kowalski: [does some calculations] That's very interesting.

Aurora: Yeah, considering we were just heading in a random direction to throw Skipper off until he cooled down.  
Private: I thought you were going to Denmark.

Aurora: Nah, I just felt like making you think that because I found the thought funny. [can't think of anything clever this time] Whats the big deal about Denmark anyway?

Skipper: [annoyed] Still classified!

Tasha: You know your going to have to explain that sooner or later.

Skipper: Right . . . I choose later, strike that, I choose never! [rolls eyes then looks to Kowalski] So whats interesting?

Kowalski: Well-

Suddenly there's high pitched laughter, everyone turns to look at the shore. Dr. Blowhole is there in his hover bubble over his round orange and yellow combat base. Kowalski gets an annoyed look on his face.

Aurora: [looks freaked out, grabs onto Kowalski, looks at Rico] That's him right?

Rico quickly nods.

Tasha: You know what? I like sounding like Skipper! [also looks freaked out]

Dr. Blowhole: Well, hello my flightless foes! Fancy meeting you here! [high pitched laugh]

Aurora: Crazy dolphin alert! Run! [receives sharp slap from Skipper]

Skipper: Keep it together girl!

Aurora: [gives Skipper stink eye for slap] Fine how about this? Lets get that crazy sea mammal!

Skipper: [grins at Aurora] Much better!

Tasha: [whispers to Skipper] Excuses her, she has a slight fear of dolphins. [suddenly yells]: Operation: Get That Crazy Sea Mammal is a go!

Everyone gives her a strange look.

Skipper: Okay your sounding a little to much like me. [goes into commando mode]: Go!

They all run forward, but shortly end up upside down hanging from ropes around their feet. The apparatus for this had been hidden under the sand.

Kowalski: Crud, should have thought of traps!

Dr. Blowhole: Yes Kowalski you should have.

Aurora: [looks to Skipper] May I?  
Skipper: Thanks for asking and yes.

Aurora: Rico!

Rico is about to hack up some weapons when Dr. Blowhole uses a tie strap around Ricos beak then his wings. Then the others wings and the lemurs arms.

Dr. Blowhole: Yeah, don't think so. [grins evilly]

Rico growls at him. The others glare.

Skipper: Well, played dolphin!

Aurora: [annoyed look] I hate me a clever bad guy!

Skipper: So whats your game this time?

Dr. Blowhole: Well, my flightless foes, this time I have a plan that will blow you away! Literally.

Tasha: What?

Dr. Blowhole: I said it will literally blow you away!

Tasha: Yeah I got that, but I meant what will literally blow us away?

Dr. Blowhole: Oh. Well, I now have the - [presses button]

Deep Voice: Gale Re-leaser

Dr. Blowhole: Brilliant, am I right? Basically it's a invention that blows air so strongly that no one can stand in it's path!

Kowalski: [yells indigently] HE ALWAYS GETS THE GOOD STUFF!

Aurora: [looks at Kowalski then at Dr. Blowhole, bursts out laughing] Man are you two funny!

Kowalski and Dr. Blowhole: What are you laughing at?

Aurora: Reason the first, what Kowalski just said, though I have to agree with you. [nods at Kowalski] Reason the second, the freaky dolphin thinks that he is going to win because he has a giant fan! Its just to darn funny!

Dr. Blowhole: [yells indigently] Its not a giant fan! Its the - [presses button again]

Deep Voice: Gale Re-leaser!

Aurora: [suddenly freakishly calm] If it blows air then, in my book at least, its a fan. [grins evilly at Dr. Blowhole]

Skipper: [looking oddly worried] Uh, Aurora? Where did this about face in nerve come from?

Everyone looks at Aurora.

Aurora: [thinks for a moment] That's a good question, though its kind of fun messing with this crazy, freaky dolphin.

Tasha: [really strange look at Aurora] Okay than . . . Huh.

Dr. Blowhole: Well, you will be messing with me no more! You are just the arch enemies that I wanted to test my - [presses button yet again]

Deep voice: Gale Re-leaser

Dr. Blowhole: Out on! [Crazy laugh] Go time!

Skipper: [glaring] Your pure evil, fish face!

Aurora: [pouts] I was going to say that!

Dr. Blowhole presses a different button and a giant fan comes out of the big round yellow and orange combat base in the water behind him.

Private: It is a giant fan! [giggles]

Aurora: Yep, called that one! [laughs]

Julian: I am being confused. How is a big fan going to be helping you take over the world?

Skipper: Another good question.

Dr. Blowhole: [dodgy eye] Urm- Who says I want to take over the world this time? Uh, I just want to get rid of you all right now! I'll take over the world later. [dodgy eye again]

Kowalski: [laughs hysterically] Looks like someone didn't think his plan through! Three guesses who! [continues to laugh]

Tasha: Yeah and the first two don't count! [laughs]

Everyone else then starts laughing.

Dr. Blowhole: [very angry] Giant Fan - I mean Gale Re-leaser activate! [pushes button]

At first it turns on fine, but then it shorts out and seizes up. The team of penguins and lemurs laugh even harder.

Dr. Blowhole: [obviously embarrassed, trying to look dignified] Well, at least I still have you all to test my other new toys on!

Everyone gets a dart in the chest and passes out.

Hours later the team wakes up.

Skipper: Kowalski, analysis!

Kowalski: We are in complete darkness sir.

Tasha: What? [opens eyes from sleep] Where are we?

Kowalski: I can't tell, we happen to be in complete darkness.

Aurora: I think we got that.

Skipper: Is everyone here? And who's flipper is in my eye?

Rico: Here

Private: I am.

Tasha: I don't know who's flipper that is, but someone is sitting on my head. Get off! [pushes]

Skipper: [annoyed] Hey! No pushing your commander!

Tasha: I think I have the right if your sitting on me! Anyway, how are we going to get out of this mess? And where's Blowhole?

Aurora: And the lemurs? [sounding nervous] Where are they?

Skipper: Sound of Team Mammal!

There is no answer.

Skipper: Ring tail? Sad Eyes? [sounding nervous] Oh, that's not good!

They get untangled from each other as their eyes start to adjust to the darkness of their surrounds. Even then its still pretty dark. Though they can tell who's who and that they were all in a small cramped cell. Skipper is about to say something along the lines of 'Rico can easily get us out of here!' when he notices that hes holding himself.

Skipper: Rico? You alright buddy?

Rico points to where he has his other wing wrapped around himself.

Rico: [grunts] Ow! And empty!

Skipper: [worried] Kowalski medical exam!

Kowalski scoots over to his team mate and does as ordered, though he would have done it anyway. He finds that Rico has some minor bone damage. Nothing life threatening, but pretty painful. Kowalski reports his findings.

Kowalski: From what I can tell Rico was squeezed until he involuntary hacked everything up. He is no longer the throw-upy member of our team. [sympathetic look at Rico]

Aurora and Tasha are suddenly seething.

Skipper: Uh, girls?

Aurora and Tasha: [dark tone] He will pay!

Skipper: Okay . . . You girls really go off if someone's wronged, don't you?

Tasha: Yup, instinct I guess.

Aurora: [starts tearing at one of the walls, shouting] It's loose! Pull the bricks out!

Kowalski: Wait, are you saying that you've found a loose brick?

Aurora: [annoyed look] What did you think I said?

Kowalski: Uh . . . Never mind [blushes]

All the penguins, except Rico that is, go over and start to pull on the bricks. Some are looser than others, but they manage to make a small hole just big enough for them to fit through.

Tasha: Who's going first? [nervously looks through hole into blackness beyond]

Aurora: [rolls eyes] It's not that big of a deal Tasha! Fine, I'll go. [jumps through]

Kowalski: Aurora, tell me carefully what you see.

Aurora: Right now . . . dark. [takes cautious steps forward as eyes adjust]

The penguins all jump as suddenly Aurora screams and rushes back in. She hides behind Kowalski.

Skipper: [sarcastic type tone] Well that was counter productive.

Rico: [turns to Aurora] Wazzup? [tilts head]

Aurora: [breathing rapidly] Dolphins coming at me! Trying to eat me!

Skipper: What? [looks through hole into darkness] I don't see any.

Kowalski: Also dolphins don't eat penguins.

Skipper: [turns to Private] She sounds like you anytime someone mentions badgers.

Tasha: Here is the skinny, she is not slightly afraid of dolphins -

Private: We can see that.

Tasha: Well here is the reason. When we were chicks we were running about our zoo and at some point she fell into a dolphin tank. The dolphins had a go at her.

Kowalski: [amazed] But that's against the dolphin code!

Aurora: Nobody told them that! [carefully peaks out from behind Kowalski]

Skipper: Well then I'll go in and scope it out then. You guys wait here until I call you.

All others: Rodger that!

Skipper then takes a cautious step into the darkness beyond their cell. He didn't see any aggressive dolphins. He didn't see anything in fact. The rest of the team take evasive maneuvers as Skipper suddenly dove back in screaming.

Skipper: NEEDLES! Huge, sharp and point-y monstrosities of PAIN! [hides behind Rico]

The girls blink at him.

Tasha and Aurora: Whoa, didn't see that coming.

Tasha: Now we both know what gives Skipper the willies!

Skipper: [steps from behind Rico] Moving on. So let's cut to the chase. Something suspicious is going on here.

Kowalski: I agree. [Eyes go big] Wait . . . What if they have a dentist in there? [looks fearful]

Aurora and Tasha: What?

Tasha: Your afraid of the Dentist? Uh . . . Kowalski we don't even have teeth.

Kowalski: You think I didn't notice that?

Tasha: Okay then. [dose calming down signal] I guess I'll have to go next, nobody I know actually knows my fear.

Aurora raises her wing.

Tasha: Well no one except you! [jumps through]

Aurora: If whoever is doing this knows her fear I predict screaming in the next few seconds.

Skipper: What is it?

Tasha: [screams] SLUGS! SLUGS! THEIR COVERING THE WALL! EEEK!

Skippers head goes into his wing.

Tasha: AAAHHH! Wait, I need to get over this fear!

Kowalski: [talks through hole] Who are you talking to?

Tasha: Myself, you have a problem with that? [goes up and bravely, yet slowly touches one of hundreds of slugs on the wall, her wing touches nothing] They're not real guys! I think this its a security "toy" that is programed for each of us . . . But they're really not there. My flipper goes through all of the slugs to touch the wall, except I must say they look pretty darn realistic. [shudders]

Skipper: If I said it once I've said it a hundred times, Blowhole is one sick sea mammal Now lets go get the lemurs! Move out!

They start to waddle out in to the next room.

Aurora: [turns to Kowalski] So why are you afraid of the dentist?

Kowalski: That's as classified as the Denmark story.

Aurora: Poop . . .

Private lets out a snort of laughter.

They all rush through the room of fake fears, most of them chanting: "They are only holograms!" over and over. When they get close enough to the door on the other side of the room the holograms stop. Much to their relief. What they are not to thrilled about is the door in question is like one of a bank vault. Everyone has to fight the strong urge to look at Rico.

Skipper: Well, it looks like we will have to resort to the cliche of the air vent to get out of here.

Tasha: That's to classic to be cliche Skipper. But anyway how are we going to find them in this dark room.

Skipper: [grins, turns to Rico] Tracking mode Rico!

He runs around the room trying to sniff out an air vent, being careful not to activate all the scary holograms again. He finds one high up the wall.

Rico: There! There! [jumping up and down pointing]

Skipper: Good work! [turns to the others] We will get in there using the latter formation! Now!

The Team Plus Two then perform said formation. Since Rico is injured he got to be the one on the top. He gets the cover off, jumps in and starts to pull up the team. As they get in they help the others.

Skipper: Good, lets move! [points down air vent]  
They all then go into a belly slide down the air vent. Suddenly Private stops mid slide. Everyone (except Rico who was in front of him) bump into him.

Tasha: Ow! Why'd we stop? [rubs head]

Private: I was just wondering if we had a plan as to finding the lemurs. [looks at Skipper inquisitively]

Skipper: I always have a plan Private! Kowalski, options.

Kowalski; Well, I recommend we go to the end of the air vent [glares at Private] and then see where we are.

Aurora: That crazed sea mammal needs to learn a lesson for messing with us penguins. No one who hurts Rico gets away with it.

Tasha: I totally agree with you, but Aurora, you sound just a little scary. [weird look at her]

Skipper: On my mark, slide! Go!

They continue sliding until they reach the end if the air vent. They peek through and see that they were looking down into a room filled with super lobsters sitting at computers.

Private: [whispers] So now what?

Aurora goes to rush out, like an uninjured Rico might, Kowalski and Rico have to stop her.

Tasha: Whoa! I've never seen you this fired up before. Your starting to scare me!

Skipper: [surprised] I can appreciate the passion, but stand down for the moment.

Aurora: Right sorry. [shrugs] I don't really know whats come over me.

Tasha and Private: Your not the only one!

Skipper: Anyway, [nervous glance at Aurora] Any sign of Dr. Deranged?

Private and Tasha go up to the vent cover and look out.

Tasha: No sign of the dolphin.

Private: No sign of the lemurs.

Both turn back to The Team.

Skipper: But I bet there are doors in there and they are the only way to go any further. [pacing]

Rico sighs and looks sad. This would normally be the time when he would do his thing. He rubs where he hurts as he looks down.

Aurora: Aw! [gives Rico a hug] Don't worry we will get that dolphin.

Tasha: Careful, you might make Kowalski jealous!

Everyone laughs quietly. Once they are done Skipper turns to Kowalski.

Skipper: [looking slightly unsure] Options?

Kowalski: [pulls notepad out from 'behind his back'] I think we could-

Tasha: [interrupts in surprise] Kowalski, how do you do that? Could you teach me?

Kowalski: [half glares at Tasha, ignores her interruption] As I was saying, we might be able to pull off a surprise attack where we each sneak up behind one of the super lobsters and knock them all out at the same time so none of them set off an alarm.

Skipper: Great, but what's the catch?

Kowalski: There are twelve super lobsters down there, and we're only six penguins strong. Make that five with Rico being injured.

Aurora: Hm . . . That would be a problem.

Private: Sh! I hear something!

They all listen and here a small beeping noise.

Lobster One: Lunch break! About time too.

Lobster Two: Who's going to stay back and keep watch this time?

Lobster One: Come on, let's draw claws.

All of the super lobsters put their claws in the middle of their circle and the second lobster picks one of them, which happens to be his.

Lobster Two: Ah darn. Hurry up so I can get mine!

All super lobsters but him go out one of the doors.

Private: Perfect, now we can get down.

Tasha: But how? We have nothing to take the air vent out with.

Aurora: [grabs screwdriver from 'behind her back'] This might help.

Tasha: [looks dumbfounded] HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

Aurora: [grins] Just a little trick I learned from Kowalski.  
Kowalski blushes. The penguins quickly take off the vent cover and quietly drop down. They knock out the lobster from behind.

Skipper: [grinning] By the way Tasha, when we pull things out from [with air quotes] 'behind our backs' we are actually pulling them out of our feathers. It just looks like that because we like to keep people guessing.

Tasha: [turns to Aurora, annoyed] Why didn't you just tell me?

Aurora: [grinning] How would that be funny?

Tasha gets an annoyed look on her face, while the others laugh quietly.

Skipper: [finishes laughing, shifts into commando mode] Alright boys and girls, lets find Team Lemur! Kowalski, do you think that you could make one of those computers help.

Kowalski: [looking nervous] I could try, but if I do something wrong then the alarm will go off. [glances at Rico] I had a device that would have lessened that chance to almost zero, but- [glances at Rico again]

Aurora: [sees glance] Like I said before, I hate me a clever bad guy! [looks angry again]

Private: [raises wing] Tasha, Aurora and I could scout ahead a little bit to see if the lemurs or Blowhole is near by then report back.

Skipper: [thinks about it] Well, deploy Team Brit.

The three of them smile, salute and belly slide towards the door. The door opens and they cautiously walk into the hallway. They are gone for about ten minutes, just long enough for Skipper to start to pace. Suddenly the door opens and 'Team Brit' come running in. They all stop just before running into Skipper, all three of them are breathing hard.

Kowalski: [confused] Guys?

Aurora: We didn't find the dolphin!

Tasha: We found the lemurs!

Rico: That's good! [grins]

Private: That depends on how you define 'Good'.

Skipper: [tilts head] Whats that mean?

The door opens and the three lemurs walk in.

Tasha, Aurora, and Private: AAA!

As The Mammal Team gets closer the other three penguins notice that they don't look quite right, its very obvious that someone did something to them.

Mort: [glaring] Must. Destroy. Penguins.

Skipper: Sad eyes, It's us! What has that nut job dolphin done to you guys?

Tasha: I don't know, but they were chasing after us trying to kill us! Get into fight positions, we'll have to knock them out without hurting them.

Kowalski: That might be tough, but it's our best bet. Let's wait to see if they'll actually attack us.

Julian suddenly rushes forward and tackles him.

Aurora: [twitches] GET OFF KOWALSKI! [runs towards him, kicks Julian in the back]

Skipper: [turns to Tasha, Private, and Rico] Private and Rico, you two take care of Mort. Tasha, we'll get Maurice.

Private and Rico try to fend off Mort, who runs around them and jumps on their faces. Skipper and Tasha battle Maurice, who is actually really good. Aurora and Kowalski are just trying to get Julian off of themselves.

Skipper: [ducks blow] Progress Report!

Kowalski: We appear to be loosing sir. Even if they're outnumbered two/one, they've got the better fight.

Kowalski then gets hit in the side of the head and staggers back a few feet while Julian jumps on Aurora. Kowalski then tackles Julian.

Tasha: [running around room with Maurice hot on her tail] What? How can lemurs fight better than penguins? I don't believe it!

Aurora: [tackles and holds down Maurice] Wait, I got an idea. A possibly unlikely to work idea, but an idea!

Kowalski: [held against wall by Julian] That's my thing, but go on!

Aurora: Marlene told us about how she had an issue with not being able to leave the zoo because she would be something like this. The dolphin must have somehow triggered and greatly heightened their territorial instincts as a way to control them. There was probably a little brainwashing in there too.

Private throws Mort into Julian, which frees Kowalski. He does a round house on the lemur and misses as he jumps over him, now fixed on a new target.

Julian: [shouting in dark tone] Skipper!

Skipper and Julian then start grappling. Maurice manages to throw Aurora off, who lands on Mort knocking him out. Maurice then jumps on Private who stumbles into Tasha. Kowalski and Rico grab on to all of them as a way to restrain Maurice, but before the hold is complete the black lemur wiggles free and backs off in a regrouping fashion.

Skipper: I would say 'At least they can recognize us.' But that seems to be making it worse. [starts getting pushed back] Someone had their Wheaties this morning!

Tasha: The fact that they are all in aggressive mode must be giving them a power boost!

Kowalski: [finishes the joint thought] Kind of like an adrenaline rush!

The both of them then take evasive action to avoid the attacking Maurice. He smacks into the wall hard enough to be stunned.

Private: All we need to do is trigger one of us into the same state! [suddenly looks nervous]

Aurora: That's exactly right Private!

Skipper: [determined look] Easy! [thinking]: This is going to hurt!

He suddenly breaks the grapple with Julian and takes a very lame swipe at him. Julian quickly whips around, moving down at the same time so that he is on all fours for a moment, and slams Skipper with his tail. Julian skids a bit while Skipper flies a fair distance then hits the ground with a loud grunt.

Rico: [gasps] Skipper! [glares at Julian]

Tasha: [growls, looks at Rico and nods] I got your back.

Rico yells and charges Julian, who turns and charges the crazy bird face on. Tasha follows Rico, in case something happens that's not in the penguins favor. Rico jumps and flips over Julian, kicking him in the head while he's in the air. Julian turns around again, angered, but Rico starts going berserk and delivers punches left and right.

Aurora: [yells] Rico, Don't kill him!

Rico nods and delivers one last blow to the back of the lemurs head, knocking him out cold.

Tasha: Wow, Rico you were awesome! [high fives]

Aurora: I didn't know that you would go crazy too! [looks at Tasha]

Tasha: I didn't, I was just backing Rico up!

Aurora: Well you almost did. Now I just want to get my flippers on that demented sea mammal!

Rico: [Runs to Skipper] Skipper? You OK?

Tasha: [looks over] Oh, I had totally forgotten about Skipper!

Skipper: Thanks a lot sister. [rolls eyes] I'm fine Rico, just a little sore. Kowalski, Report.  
Kowalski: No one has any serious injuries, Tasha's face is bleeding, my flipper seems to be dislocated, and Aurora has a black eye.

Tasha: I'm bleeding? [feels her face, find small gash from beak to side of her face] I didn't even realize.

Aurora: [looks at lemurs laying floor] So, now what do we do?

Dr. Blowhole: Isn't that the question?

Everybody then turns around to see Dr. Blowhole in one of the doorways with a smirk on his face. At first Aurora jumps, but she stops herself from taking a step backwards when she glances at Rico who has a peculiar look on his face. Its like since he wasn't at all loaded, not to mention injured, he lost a big chunk of his confidence, but at the same time he was going to make sure to help in the taking down of his teams most dangerous enemy. Suddenly she felt her own psychotic instincts trigger and she couldn't stop herself from leaping at the dolphin. The Team in question gasps.

Kowalski: [shouting] Aurora no! [jumps after her]

Skipper: [shouting] Guys!

Dr. Blowhole hits a button on his segway. A net shoots out of it and catches them. When the two hit the floor Aurora snaps out of it.

Aurora: Chicken fried steak! [struggles against net, turns to Dr. Blowhole] How did you know that we were in here?

Dr. Blowhole: I put a tracking device at the base of Julians tail of course. That wasn't to fun as the lemur had gas at the time.

Kowalski: [tilts head] But dolphins don't have a sense of smell.

Dr. Blowhole: It kept fogging up my- [touches bionic eye with flipper] -uh never mind! Now on to business! [moves to hit net button again]

Aurora: [shouting] More nets! Evasive!

Everyone dives out of the way as more nets are fired at them.

Kowalski: [loud whisper] Perfect, hes distracted.

Aurora: Sorry I got us caught. My inexperience not only caught up with me, but it gave me a swift kick in the rump.

Kowalski: [pulls out options clipboard] Don't worry about it.

He quickly uses the options clipboard to cut a fair sized hole in the net. Aurora blinks rapidly at him.

Kowalski: [grins] I told you ideas were my thing.

Aurora grins at him. He then grabs Aurora and gets out of the net. The two are then about to push the segway over. Dr. Blowhole, seeing this, quickly backs up then drives at them. Kowalski ends up next to most the others while Aurora ends up next to Tasha, Private and Rico as they dive in different directions to dodge.

Dr. Blowhole: [annoyed] Fine plan-B it is!

He hits another button on his segway and strange looking metal balls come out of it. Skipper sees that Team Brit and Rico are the closest to the door.

Skipper: [yelling at them] Evacuee! Now!

The little balls explode and a dense gas is dispersed. Its just dense enough to effect the penguins not the dolphin and its stronger the the last batch they faced.

Rico: [yelling] No!

The other three have a pained expression as they grab Rico and do as Skipper ordered. They run through a door right in front of them and the door closes behind them.

Tasha: [coughing] Did we just leave Skipper and Kowalski in that cloud of gas with Dr. Blowhole?

Rico: [runs to door, yells] Skipper! Kowalski!

Aurora: Maybe they got out through a different door, if they had time . . .

Private: What about the penguin credo? Never swim alone?

Rico: Uh huh! Find them! [points in opposite direction]

They all turn around and look at their surroundings to find that they are in a dark hallway with four doors on the left and right. At the end of the hallway is a strange panel with a big red button on it and smaller gray buttons all around it.

Tasha: We don't have Kowalski here, so Aurora, got any ideas? I know Kowalski said leave the ideas to him but he's not exactly here right now.

Aurora: Well, I say lets try the door we came through first.

Rico: [pulls metal door, shakes head] Nope!

Private: I say we try all the doors, maybe one of them leads back in there!

Each of them goes up to a door and tries it, but find that they are all locked. Rico looks down at his feet still feeling bad about not having any weapons.

Tasha: I guess the only thing left we have to try would be the panel . . . I wonder what this red button does?

Aurora: Don't push it till we know for sure!

Rico runs up and presses it. Tasha puts her face into her wing.

Private: A little late for that I'm afraid. [rolls eyes]

Aurora: [grins with amused head shake] Should have seen that coming!

Deep Voice: Fire alarm has been triggered! Fire alarm has been triggered!

Sprinklers then come out of the ceiling and activate. The penguins then hear many metallic sounds as all the doors in the hallway open automatically.

Rico: Alright! About face! [points down the hall]

They start to run back down the hall, towards where the had left the others.

All four penguin: AAA!

They run into a ton of super lobsters. The dolphin is behind all of them grinning, the lemurs and the other two penguins in a net tied to his segway.

Dr. Blowhole: I was going to do something else to get out of that room, but this is better! [laughs] Lobsters do your thing!

The super lobsters rush at the four penguins.

Rico: [shouts] Engage!

A rather one sided fight ensues, as the penguins are greatly outnumbered. Though the fact Rico and Aurora snap again does help, they are forced to retreat. Dr. Blowhole laughs as he watches the four of them turn tail and run. They come upon another computer lab and turn into it, where they hide.

Private: We maybe able to handle them if they find us a few at a time, but we are starting to get tired.

Aurora: Yeah that fight with the lemurs really took it out of us.

Suddenly a lone but very large super lobster comes into the computer lab. Hes going to check the room to see if the penguins are in here. Some more lobsters crowd around the door, but the big one signals them to stay there. The penguins duck down, but carefully peak out at him.

Private: [whispers] Red One!

Tasha: Who?

Private: Hes Blowhole second! [grins]

Rico: [grins] Get him!

The four of them all jump out from their hiding spot and capture Red One rather quickly. Then they hold him in front of other super lobsters in a 'daring them to attack' sort of way.

Red One: [to other lobsters] Stay back! These penguins are psychotic!

Private: [angry tone] You got that right. Now get one of your friends over there to use one of these computers to tell us were your boss is.

Red One: You in the red!

Lobster One: [glances at lobsters around questioningly] We're all red . . . And isn't that against orders?

Tasha: I highly recommend it, you don't want me to let Rico, or Aurora for that matter, off their leashes.

Rico takes a step forward and grins psychotically.

Lobster One: Okay point taken! [runs to one computer, types a few codes]

Red One: Hurry man, like I said they're psychotic!

Lobster One: I'm working on it! [pulls up map]

Tasha: [whispers] Try to memorize the map as best you can, we'll need it to get out of here.

Everyone watches the screen and a red dot starts beeping on the map where Dr. Blowhole is.

Lobster One: Apparently they're in room thirteen A, the weapons lab.

Aurora: The weapons lab? Hopefully we're not to late! [frowns in thought]

Private: [whispers] What are we going to do about these lobsters? They're sure to try to escape as soon as they can and tell Blowhole.

Tasha: [grins] Well, I have something that might be helpful. I grabbed it when you and Kowalski were getting free from that net. [pulls net gun from her feathers]

Aurora: [smiles back] Fast learner! That will be perfect.

Tasha then points the gun at the unsuspecting lobsters by the door and they are quickly caught in a net. Red One and the Lobster that helped them with the computer are put in another one. They close the door behind them as they step into an open room with three hallways leading out of it.

Tasha: Now if I remember the map, the weapons lab is this way. [points to the right hall]

Aurora: I could swear that it was that one. [points to the left hall]

Tasha: Come one Aurora, we know I have the better memory!

Aurora: You, have the better memory? [laughs]  
Private: Um guys? [looks at each, arguing]

Tasha: [rolls eyes] What about the time when-

Rico: [interrupts] Enough! Skipper, Kowalski in trouble. [barges into middle hall]

Private: I think I remember it being that way too.

Aurora and Tasha look at each other and sigh before running after Rico with Private. They soon get to the room, thankfully without meeting anymore lobsters and Aurora opens the door slowly.

Lobster: I'm working on it- wait up.

This super lobster was trying to fix some kind of weapon and keep close to to Dr. Blowhole at the same time, said dolphin was zipping around on his segway in front of the still out cold penguins and lemurs. To Rico and Team Brit it looks like he was waiting for them to wake up. Why, they didn't get to find out because Rico snapped so bad this time that it would have been dangerous for even Private to try to stop him. Aurora uses that excuse to back him up like Tasha did before, but snapped herself soon after. They start a fight with Dr. Blowhole. Both Tasha and Private put their faces into their wings.

Private: While that fight is going on lets free the guys!

Tasha: Sounds good to me!

They fight off the few super lobsters that come after them and go for their restrained friends. When they get close they find that the captured are making strange noises.

Tasha: I don't like the sound of this.

Private: [looking nervous] You don't think he did what he did to the lemurs before do you?

Tasha: I hope not, [sees Kowalskis face twitch funny] but he may have.

Private: [pats Skippers face] Skipper, wake up! Are you alright?

Skipper: Do you think I'm alright? This mammal just swapped my brain with Skippers. [Sits up]

Kowalski: Kowalski, what happened? [eye twitches]

Tasha: [weird look] So wait . . . your Kowalski [Points to Skipper] and your Skipper? [points to Kowalski]

Skipper and Kowalski both nod.

Tasha: But how do you each not sound like each other? Like why isn't Kowalski's voice in Skippers body, why does it still sound like Skipper?

_Skip_/Kowalski: I assume Dr. Blowhole has perfected the mind switcher. [shouts]: WHY DO THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF. [bangs head on wall]  
Private: [shocked] I never thought I would see the day where Skipper did that.

_Kow_/Skipper: Private, that's not actually me.

Tasha: Did he do the same thing to the lemurs?

Aurora is grappling on the ground with Dr. Blowhole and they roll by them.

Aurora: Hurry up guys, I don't know how much longer we can keep him at bay!

Tasha: I'm working on it! [turns back to lemurs, who are waking up]

Julian: What happened? [Sits up]

Private: Are you King Julian?

Julian: How could you mistake me for the king? I'm Mort. [giggles]

_Skip_/Kowalski puts 'his' face into 'his' wing.

Maurice: Wow, what happened? Where's the king and Mort? [looks around, sees them]

Tasha: Well at least one of them is normal.

_Skip_/Kowalski: I overheard the lobsters say that it will only last twenty-four hours when they assumed I was asleep.

Just then, several more super lobsters come swarming into the room and everyone gets into fighting poses. They are shocked to realize that they are armed with their weapons.

_Kow_/Skipper: Well, that's problematic!

Tasha: Hey, you sounded just like him . . . uh, word wise!

_Kow_/Skipper: Well I look the part, might as well have dialog to match! [shrugs]

_Skip_/Kowalski: Same here! Engage!

Both penguins look at each other.

Skipper and Kowalski: Man, hearing my own voice is weird!

Kowalski: [thinking] Wow, I'm kind of shaped like a bowling pin!

Skipper: [thinking] Wow, my head really is flat!

The two seriously re-arranged penguins go to follow most of Team Brit into the battle. _Kow_/Skipper goes for a jump kick and falls short, right on 'his' face. While _Skip_/Kowalski goes to trip an oncoming super lobster, he slips and lands on 'his' back. The differences in body weight, shape and height is messing with there fighting skills.

Skipper and Kowalski: [yelling] This ain't right!

Dr. Blowhole: But its really funny! [laughs hysterically]

Tasha: [thoughtful look] If the situation was different just about anyone would laugh I think.

She then kicks a super lobster into one of the places a person goes in on the finished mind switcher. Ricos eyes light up with an idea, then more as he realizes that he can function without weapons after all. While hes distracted with this thought, Dr. Blowhole uses his tail to sling Rico across the room. He lands on a pipe near the ceiling.

Aurora: [shouting at Kowalski and Skipper] I know one thing you can do despite your, uh unique situation. Help me hold down this crazy sea mammal!

Kowalski and Skipper: Rodger that!

They jump right on the dolphins back, but he proves to be quite wiggly. In his struggling to get free of the three penguins on him he accidentally makes Tasha and Privates job of taking care of the super lobsters easier. By knocking them into each other they end up hitting each other with their pilfered weapons.

Private and Tasha: [blinking] Didn't see that coming!

Rico: [laughing hysterically and shaking his butt] Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!

The penguins look up at Rico and laugh. Then get confused as he suddenly starts jumping up and down on the pipe he is now standing on.

Dr. Blowhole: [stops wiggling and tilts head] What in the name of Miss Perky is he doing?

Tasha and Aurora: [weird look at Dr. Blowhole] Did you just channel Skipper?

_Kow_/Skipper shudders. _Skip_/Kowalski gets a strange creep-ed out feeling at the same time. Its almost like Skippers body is reacting to how Skipper is feeling emotion wise.

Dr. Blowhole: Like Skipper said: 'Might as well have dialog to match'! [evil grin]

All penguins but Rico: [yelling] What?

Maurice: Once he was sure that the new mind switcher worked he was planning on taking Skippers body to get the rest of you while Skipper was stuck being a non-super lobster. Forcing us to attack you was just a means to buy time to get the thing finished. [receives amazed looks] What? I was fake sleeping too, though I can't remember how he made us go after you.

All of the penguins but Rico shudder. Then they hear the pipe Rico is jumping on break. The room is then filled with steam. There is more struggling in that steam and the next thing that any of them know is Dr. Blowhole is in the mind switchers vacant spot. Everyone but Rico blinks in disbelief at what just happened. Then they get creep-ed out as Rico is laughing hysterically again, but unlike before there's something maniacal about it.

Rico: [looks at handy work, grunts approvingly] Take that Dolphin Boy!

Dr. Blowhole: [realizes location, looks at Rico] Don't you dare!

Rico grins evilly then jumps on the activation button!

Dr. Blowhole: [shouting] No!

_Kow_/Skipper: Rico, I have said it once and I will say it again: your a mad genius!

Rico grins at him.

_Kow_/Skipper: Now lets get out of here before they figure out what end is up!

Tasha: I agree! Let's go guys, I remember there is an exit from this room, but where is it? [looks around]

_Mo_/Julian: Would this button help? [pushes button on wall, a doorway appears]

Aurora: Thanks Mort!

_Mo_/Julian: Silly penguin, I am the King! Can you not be able to be telling?

_Kow_/Skipper: Let's get our tail feathers outta here!

Aurora, Tasha, Private, Rico, and Maurice run for the door and start to pry it open, but realize that the rest aren't with them and turn around. They see the four body switched animals walking slowly, but trying to move as fast as they can.

Maurice: Looks like we're going to have to carry them.

Tasha: [sigh] I am going to be so sore tomorrow. Okay, Private and Maurice are probably the least strong, so they will carry _Jul_/Mort. Rico will carry _Mo_/Julian seeing as he's injured. Aurora, you can have your choice of Skipper or Kowalski. Or Kowalski or Skipper, whatever way you want to call it.

_Skip_/Kowalski: Pick me!

Aurora: [grinning] Okay Kowalski, you get your wish this time.

Tasha: Looks like I'm carrying the heaviest one.

_Kow_/Skipper: Hey! Wouldn't my . . . uh Other body . . . Be heaver considering my muscle?

Tasha: Uh . . . Your the mastermind, I wouldn't know.

Everyone picks their assigned animal up and heads out of the door, which leads onto the beach from the jungle. Once they reach the beach, they find the Jet packs that they used previously still lying about. They figure that the mammals can hold onto the top of the bottles as they fly. It takes a while for the mind switched Kowalski and Skipper to get up in the air, but eventually they do it, and Team Brit launched with the lemurs hanging on for dear life. Rico pulled it off rather easy.

They got back to the zoo by sundown, and _Skip_/Kowalski estimated that they had been gone for nearly three days.

_Kow_/Skipper: I got a question.

Aurora: You want to know about that story I did, right?

_Kow_/Skipper nods.

Aurora: Well see, I was trying to get you back for not telling us the Denmark story. So I decided to make a story that was loosely based on you guys, using some real Intel. Don't worry I didn't see past the the low level mission files and its so loosely based off you guys that you won't be compromised. Besides all that its on a site for commando critters by commando critters.

_Skip_/Kowalski: That's actually what the site is called too.

Private: Yup: Commando Critters Dot Com!

Tasha: And so it ends!

_Kow_/Skipper: Shes done this before hasn't she?

Private and Tasha: Oh yeah! [laugh]

Aurora: I call it harmless revenge and its fun! [fake evil laugh]

While _Skip_/Kowalski, Private and Tasha laugh _Kow_/Skipper and Rico blink at her. They walk up to their habitat and jump when they see who is in it. Privates Uncle Nigel is sitting there staring at them holding a bazooka!

Nigel: And just where have you two girls been?

Aurora: [whispering] Is it just me or does he have a vibe of an angry Dad waiting for his daughters to come home way after curfew?

Tasha: [nods, whispers] With boyfriends that he doesn't like.

Nigel clears his throat to get their attention.

Tasha: We got captured by Skippers arch!

Aurora: He had a giant fan!

Tasha: He made the lemurs [points at them still standing there] go whack-a-do!

Aurora: He hurt Rico!

Tasha: He mind switched Skipper with Kowalski and Mort with Julian!

Aurora: Then Rico mind switched him with one of his minions and saved the day!

Tasha: Now we are back here.

Aurora: Wait your not mad at us because we missed our trip to San Diego are you?

Nigel: No, you didn't miss it.

Private: Your not mad at us are you? [tilts head]

Nigel: Of course not boy.

Maurice: Then why the- [points at bazooka]

Nigel: I was only playing with you!

He then throws the bazooka over his shoulder grinning. There's a short pause then an explosion. Hes the only one who jumps.

Lemurs: [yelling] The bouncy!

The run back to their habitat.

Nigel: Oops! I thought for sure that it wasn't loaded. [yelling to lemurs]: So sorry about that!

_Kow_/Skipper is on the ground and can't breath because hes laughing so hard.

Aurora: That's really Skipper by the way.

Nigel: I gathered that. [tilts head] Hes in a mood isn't he.

Everyone: Yupper-doodle!

Nigel: Well, come on into HQ. Dinner is waiting for us.

They all went into HQ and had sushi. When asked _Skip_/Kowalski said that they would be back to normal by the next day. When asked Nigel explained that he was sent there because his HQ received word that his trainees might be compromised. He wasn't worried that much because he trusted Team Penguin. He was to stay there until said trainees were sent to California. Not that he minded he was quite fond of the girls and hadn't seen Private for a long time besides.

The next morning:

Aurora and Tasha wake up long before the guys do. As there aren't enough bunks for the girls and Uncle Nigel, they slept on some pads that the boys put on the floor for them as it was to late for the girls to go Marlenes. Careful not to wake the others, they both went up the latter and through the fishbowl exit to the concrete platform. The sun was just coming up and lit the waking New York.

Tasha: [sits down, sighs] I'm going to miss it here. When I heard we were being transferred from England to San Diego I was happy to leave the over-crowded penguins exhibit back there, but now that we've helped Private and the rest of Skipper's team defeat Blowhole, I don't want to leave our new friends.

Aurora: I know what you mean, but hey I'm sure there's going to be other penguins there who will help us with our training even more. Think of it as a new adventure! Besides, we'll probably find a way to visit Kowalski and the rest.

Skipper: You girls enjoying your last day in New York?

Tasha and Aurora spin around and scream.

Aurora: Skipper, you totally freaked us out!

Tasha: 'Your last day?' What do you mean, I thought we had three more days until we move.

Skipper: Nope, I had Kowalski still in my body do a late night double check and turns out they're shipping you out tonight.

Aurora: Oh man! I guess we'll have to say our goodbyes to the zoo today then.

Tasha: [sighs] Well, I'm going to miss you . . . guys. I meant you guys. [blushes at her mistake] Oh hey, you're back to normal or has this been Kowalski the whole time?

Skipper: It's me, and you can bet on it. Private's uncle is leaving within the hour by the way, thought you might want to say goodbye to your former trainer.

The three penguins go back into HQ and say their goodbyes to Nigel, who assures them they're going to be fine. Soon he is off to the airport (in a suitcase of coarse) and safely on his way to England.

Tasha: [grinning] I don't know about you guys, but I want to spend my last day partying with the Lemurs! Dance party anyone?

Rico: Oh Yeah!

Skipper: I think I'll pass . . . go have your fun with those crazy mammals.

Aurora: There is no way I'm leaving without seeing Skipper break out some dance moves! Come on Skipper, we're leaving tonight! Do it for us. [puppy dog eyes]

Skipper: There's no way! [glares at them]

Tasha: [winks at Aurora] Oh, in that case I guess we'll just have to have the party here! Thankfully the zoo is closed today. Rico, go get Ring tail and the other lemurs and their boom box. This is going to be awesome.  
Rico runs out of the door before Skipper can stop him.

Skipper: This is unauthorized! You two can't do this!

Aurora: Well I just authorized it, and we sure can! Come on Tasha, grab out some lights. [points to where lights are stored]

The girls quickly put up some colorful Christmas lights around the room and turn them on, lighting the room with different colors. Skipper just stood in the corner scowling the whole time, but Private and Kowalski were eager to help. Soon Rico returned with Marlene, Julian, Maurice, and Mort in tow.

Julian: So I heard there was to be being a party here. Maurice, turn on the boom box!

Marlene: Hey guys, I heard from Julian that there was a dance party and figured I'd tag along, don't mind right?

Tasha: Of coarse not! Let the party begin! [thrusts wing into air triumphantly]

The boom box starts up. When asked why the spontaneous party the ones who didn't know were told why and why Skipper was being grouchy. He was still sitting in his corner with his wings crossed. Though he did start to feel a bit guilty when even Mort glared at him for it.

About half way through the party Julian proposed a dance tournament of sorts. They would have to start doing something then the second dancer would have to copy then add something.

Julian: And since this was my idea I will be the first one to be matched up against!

No one was all that surprised by him saying that, but they grinned anyway. The Lemur King beat everyone who stepped up, though Tasha and Aurora both gave him pretty good runs when it was their turns.

Julian: HA HA! I'm not only The King but I'm the Dance King too! [makes V with arms]

Skipper: Not so fast Ring tail! You forgot about yours truly! [points at himself proudly]

Everyone stares at Skipper shocked.

Julian: [blinks rapidly, laughs] You? Beat me? That's some funny stuff you silly penguin!

Kowalski: What? Have you met you match Julian? [grins]

Julian: [shoots Kowalski a look] Pump the beat Mort!

Mort turns the boombox back on and the song 'I Like To Move it' comes on.

Skipper: Julians favorite, how appropriate. This dance goes out to my girls Aurora and Tasha! [points at them]

Tasha and Aurora: [very excited] SQUEEEE!

They go back and forth rather fast, throwing off some rather impressive moves. The song is almost over when Julian suddenly tripped over his own tail and fell flat on his face. All Skipper had to do was make it through the entire routine with out a single mistake. Which he dose, then added spinning on top of his head and flipping into a cool pose just as the song ends.

Skipper: [at Julian] Who is the King Of Dance now? Woo!

Aurora: That was awesome!

Tasha and Aurora run over to Skipper and hug him really hard.

Later that afternoon, after the two had said goodbye to the rest of the zoo, they wait on top of the platform for Alice to come and get the girls. Just before she showed up Kowalski stepped up and gave them a smart phone with his phones number already in it, Rico gave them a good supply of TNT, Private gave then each a knitted Luna-corn of their favorite color and Skipper gave them a sketch he made the night before, while still in Kowalskis body, of The Team Plus Two, plus a can of some expensive only get on special occasions sardines. After tucking the gifts into their feathers there was a penguin group hug. Alice then appeared and picked the two of them up and the two were headed out. They mange to position themselves so they could see around Alice so they could get one more look at The Team. All four of then salute at the exact same time, Aurora and Tasha salute back.

**The End**

_~Authors Note: I co-wrote this with Go Team Skipper! Hope you liked not only the whole thing but all the clever plot twists! Those were a lot of fun. Though it goes without saying that all my stories are fun. Yes, I know that I brought up the Denmark thing again, I just can't help it. Its just really fun running gag and I love me a running gag. I just can't help myself! [laughs] So bring on the reviews! And now of course the disclaimer that I put down here because I can: We don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar. Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over & Out~_


End file.
